Yes!
by Im Ruu
Summary: Sungmin hamil? Ya! Dia benar-benar hamil kini. Sebagai gantinya kepala Cho Kyuhyun harus terbentur dua kali/ KyuMin! Yaoi! Mpreg! Romance/Humor! Oneshoot! What Sequel! #HappyJoyDay


— **YES!—**

 **Genre : Romance/Fluffy/Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

 **Boys Love**

 **The main idea of this story is wholly MINE**

 **YES!** **© Heproditeus ChoLee**

 **Based on sequel of WHAT!**

* * *

Pasta gigi, sabun cair, botol _shampoo_ , sampai alat cukur Kyuhyun berserakan di lantai kamar mandi berubin merah muda. Kabinet terbuka acak-acakan apalagi si pelaku kerusuhan pagi yang sedang bengong horor. Menatapi benda mirip termometer dengan kelewat gemetar.

Dua. Garis. Merah. Tebal.

Kalau dia itu wanita, mungkin Lee Sungmin sudah lari kocar-kacir ke kamar, mengecek kalender dan stok pembalut bulanan, tapi sayangnya dia bukan. Dari lahir sampai mengerti akan dosa, Sungmin yakin dia itu laki-laki. Anak sekolah dasarpun juga sudah diajari baik-baik kalau yang punya rahim dan mengemban tugas mulia atas populasi bumi itu wanita, yang punya vagina bukan penis.

Bicara tentang kehamilan...

Ini bagian dari kebodohan Sungmin yang mendengarkan ocehan Ryeowook kemarin sore. Dokter manis sahabatnya sedang _badmood_ parah, mungkin kerasukan setan PMS. Bawaan ingin melempar barang, memaki tukang sapu jalan, sampai menyunat ulang sang suami. Diserapahi Ryeowook semulus luncuran rel kereta api.

Sungmin kalem, bertanya lembut-lembut. Tapi Ryeowook meledak, menyebut suaminya—Cho Kyuhyun, bedebah maniak fiksi. Telinganya sampai merah saat bertanya Kyuhyun punya koleksi fiksi berapa banyak soal _alpha, omega, dan beta_ , atau film Sci-Fi gila macam apa yang terakhir ditontonnya akhir pekan. Sungmin diam.. bukan karena takut gigitan Ryeowook, tapi dia bingung.

Apa sebenarnya yang sedang Ryeowook bicarakan?

Sampai jerit-jerit marah Ryeowook tentang celoteh 'mana bisa laki-laki hamil?!' nya menggugah Sungmin penasaran sampai mampir beli _testpack_ ke apotek.

 _Memangnya arti dua garis kalau bukan 'itu' bisa apa lagi?!_

"Sungmin!"

Gedoran membahana dari pintu kamar mandi membuat Sungmin terkesiap. Jantung serasa mau melompat dari tempat. Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya akan _testpack_ suara sang suami ikut-ikutan mempercepat resiko mati muda.

"S-Sebentar Kyu!"

Kalau dipikir,

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak keberatan punya anak dari Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah menikah, resmi di mata hukum dan negara. tidak harus takut kena marah orang tua karena praktik seks bebas lalu kebobolan hamil. Sungmin juga tidak keberatan jika nanti tawa riang KyuMin chibi riuh memenuhi rumah. Meski setelah ini Sungmin akan kena gosip saat belanja, memakai dress hamil, atau di ejek makin bulat. Tidak apa-apa.. Atas nama cinta, apa yang perlu Sungmin takuti?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan didalam sana Sungmin?!"

Di lain sisi, Cho Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakan kaki ke pintu tidak sabaran. Haduknya sudah siap sedia menyangkut di leher dengan pemandangan wajah seram, setengah karena belum bercukur dan setengah lagi karena sudah habis sabar menunggu.

Pagi ini ada rapat penting di kantor, sebagai atasan teladan dan pencari nafkah keluarga. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak boleh terlambat. Tapi Sungmin masih betah dikamar mandi seolah dia ini suami pengangguran.

Kalau sampai kerja samanya batal lalu perusahaan bangkrut, yang susahkan Sungmin juga. Mereka bisa jadi harus bating stir dari _seoul_ , pindah ke kaki gunung, hidup sebagai petani ladang, dan makan ubi tiap hari. Memangnya Sungmin mau?

 _Yang benar saja!_

Pintu kamar mandi akhirnya terbuka. Tampak Sungmin yang matanya sedang berkaca-kaca, antara haru dan senang. Hidungnya memerah sudah siap menangis, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi.

"K-kyu.."

"Kenapa wajah habis mandimu begitu?"

Sungmin sudah ingin menjelaskan, tapi sayangnya Kyuhyun yang sedang diburu waktu cuma bisa menarik Sungmin dari pintu dan melesat ke kamar mandi secepat cahaya.

Gagal dramatis. Didepan kamar mandi, Lee Sungmin si calon ibu, hanya bisa melongo.

Baru saja merasakan bahagianya mengandung, Sungmin sudah merasa seperti ditinggal suami selingkuh saat tengah berbadan dua. Di abaikan, dibuang...

Mengelus perutnya sedih, Sungmin berguman "Jika setelah ini Daddy-mu tidak menerima kita, tak apakan kalau kita hidup di pegunungan dan makan ubi tiap hari? Mommy janji akan membesarkan kamu dengan baik meski seorang diri."

* * *

Kyuhyun terheran melihat wajah Sungmin yang pagi-pagi sudah keruh. Padahal kalau marah padanya, Sungmin akan mogok masak alhasil Kyuhyun kekantor dengan perut keroncongan, atau rasa sarapan yang jauh dari resep ibu. Tapi kali ini meski hanya _pancake_ madu dan kopi, sudah enak luar biasa.

Kyuhyun bingung, penasaran, ingin tahu.. tapi kembali pada aktivitas pagi yang sedang terburu-buru. Dengan sadis, sarapannya dikunyah bak singa lapar. Gelutan jemari memasang dasi bersahut-sahut dengan bunyi jarum detik memekak telinga, kopi diseruput seperti tak minum seminggu. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang berekspresi mendung berat siap turun hujan, Kyuhyun melesat keluar dari apartemen.

"Aku berangkat." Teriaknya di ujung pintu.

... Hal besar dilupakan.

Memang tak sepenting hari kemerdekaan, atau ulang tahun ibu mertua.

Tapi,

Yang namanya ciuman pagi hari, peduli setan tentang _mood_ atau telatnya Kyuhyun ke kantor. Namanya wajib. Ya kalau tidak, badai mana yang bisa diprediksi kapan datangnya?

Sungmin tiba-tiba transformasi jadi makhluk super. Menggulingkan meja makan ke udara...

 **OoOYES!OoO**

Pagi hari seperti biasa.

Cho group damai meski dipadati para pegawai dalam kemeja. Ubinnya kinclong baru di pel, ruangan harum karena Stella, dan bisik gosip membuat risih karena Sungmin sedang _mood swing._

Semangat empat lima, dia menuju meja resepsionis dengan mata berkobar perang. Untung sang pegawai diketahui tak punya indera ke-enam. Atau mungkin kini sudah lari terbirit mendengar bunyi gemerletuk gigi geram.

"Selamat pagi."

"Kyuhyun mana?!"

Tidak ada basa-basi. Napas sendat-sendat ganas.

"Sudah ada janji bertemu?"

"Kau pikir kami ini pasangan _abege_ yang janjian dulu sebelum ketemuan?! Beritahu dimana ruangan suamiku!"

Sebenarnya lagi-lagi ini salah Sungmin. Siapa juga istri jaman sekarang yang gak mau pamer harta suami? ada kok, Sungmin namanya. Punya suami wajah tampan, suara bagus, dan pewaris _Cho group._ tak luput membuat Sungmin congkak atau lupa bersyukur.

 _Bahagia itu karena bisa bersama-mu Kyu, tak perlu dunia harus tau kita ini suami-istri kan_?

Begitu katanya. Pamer mesra di publik, sering keluar berduaan, apalagi cari-cari waktu singgah di kantor megah suami. yang namanya Sungmin tidak pernah. Entah ini yang namanya malaikat atau kelewat _so fucking dumb innocent_!

Wajar saja walau pegawai perusahaan pun kaget bukan main saat tahu yang marah-marah ini mengaku istri dari bos-nya. Bukan masalah dia laki-laki.. tapi yeah, namanya realita. Orang-orang tak se polos di novel roman picisan, jadinya Sungmin kena semprot si resepsionis. dituduh penipu, pembunuh bayaran, tukang ngaku-ngaku.

Adu bacot terjadi, para pegawai sibuk berkerumun seperti nonton pertandingan final piala dunia. Ada yang menyoraki, berteriak 'pukul-pukul', sampai para wanita sok anggun yang menggosip Sungmin centil.

Cih! Sungmin gatal ingin adu jotos, tapi dia ingat di depannya ini wanita. Mama Kyungsook bilang, laki-laki tidak boleh main pukul perempuan. Sungmin anak baik, jadi dia menurut. Ditambah lagi kondisi calon anaknya yang bisa jadi terancam keguguran.

Tidak mau! Kyuhyun bahkan belum tahu apapun soal kehamilan Sungmin.

Makanya Sungmin mengalah.

Sebenarnya ingin lansung pulang, kepalanya mendadak _migrane_ setelah dijadikan ajang tontonan. Tapi karena perut dan calon bayinya protes minta makan, Sungmin inisiatif mampir ke kafetaria yang kebetulan letaknya di lantai dasar.

Dan kini—Sungmin kembali ingin melempar meja.

Victoria sedang menyuapi suaminya.

Victoria..

Sedang..

Menyuapi..

—Suaminya..

Selingkuh..

Sungmin ingin pulang! Menangis, mengadu ke pangkuan ibu, pangkuan Sungjin.

Dia hamil, dan Kyuhyun berniat cari istri baru. Dilihat darimana juga suaminya itu kan memang sialan mempesona, bukan tidak mungkin dia bosan dengan Sungmin. Lagipula berat badannya akhir-akhir ini kan memang lewat keterlaluan, apalagi saat diperingati diet oleh Kyuhyun kemarin Sungmin naik pitam. Bandel tidak peduli, sekarang semuanya jadi salah dirinya.

Mungkin Kyuhyun memang sudah lelah dengan yang bundar, ingin yang lansing kaki jenjang.

Mungkin Kyuhyun memang sudah lelah dengan yang berbatang, ingin yang berlubang.

Mungkin—

Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kalau seperti itu bayinya mau dikemanakan? Masa cari ayah baru?

Sekarang Sungmin sudah menitikan air mata. Pipi dialiri arus pilu, dada terasa sesak terhimpit.

Sungmin menggenggam testpack yang dibawanya dari rumah dengan erat. Sebelum Sungmin cari suami baru, izinkan dia membalas sakit hati terakhir.

TUK

Testpack tepat sasaran, kepala Kyuhyun mungkin akan benjol sedikit. Tapi tidak masalah.

Di lain sisi, saat sadar ada yang melemparinya, Kyuhyun ikut naik pitam, sudah siap melempar piring balik kepada para pegawai kurang tukang cari mati. Dia tidak ganti gaya atau cat rambut, masa ada pegawai yang sampai lupa rupa kepala bosnya meski dari belakang. Kyuhyun juga tidak ingat ada penerimaan pegawai baru akhir-akhir ini.

 _Guilty!_

Piring diujung jari, siap terbang ke pelaku namun menggantung di udara. Disana, seseorang yang tak ingin Kyuhyun sakiti walau se ujung kuku, berdiri dramatis. Dengan lelehan air mata. Wajah merah. Nafas tersendat ingus. Dan—

... err, Terlihat siap memaki?

"S-Sungmin?"

"KAU! Dasar laki-laki bajingan. Tukang selingkuh! Kalau kau sudah bosan denganku kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dari dulu! Kalau tahu begini, kemarin seharsunya aku selingkuh dengan Jungmo saja!. Tidak tahu diri, bedebah breng—

"Apa?!"

"Apa-apaan yang apa? Kau tak seharusnya pasang tampang muka jauh dari arus darah begitu. Sudah tahu tertangkap selingkuh dan kau masih gengsi berlutut minta maaf di depanku. Yang benar saja! Pokoknya aku benci Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendekat penuh testosteron, merangkul pinggulnya mendekat dan mencium tepat dibibir, ganas, panas, membuat terenyuh. Sungmin merasa hampir luluh.

"Sungmin, tolong jelaskan bagian mana yang membuatmu berpikir aku berniat cari istri lagi?"

Foxy bertemu dengan Orbs. Tatapan tak terbaca, tapi Sungmin hapal itu adalah mata dimana saat Kyuhyun merasa dirinya harus marah. Tatapan yang muncul saat Sungmin menerima telepon dari Jungmo, saat Sungmin ketahuan tidak makan karena diet, atau saat Sungmin merusak koleksi Gamenya.

Mental ciut.

"K-kau suap-suapan dengan Victoria?"

"Aku tidak."

"Tapi yang tadi?"

"Aku menyuruhnya memenceti jerawat di dagu."

"Bohong!"

"Bohong bagaimana? Kau lihat jerawatku makin parah karena stress? Bekas pencetannya saja masih ada.. lihat!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya ke Arah wajah sembab Sungmin. Yang di intimidasi makin tergugu.

"S-stress?"

"Ya, stress."

"Karena berat badanku naik?" Sungmin pasang tampang melas, kalau ini kartun Kyuhyun sudah melihat ada telinga kelinci imajiner yang merunduk sedih. Ah tiba-tiba ada hasrat ingin melarikan Sungmin ke kamar terdekat.

"Karena kau keguguran lebih tepatnya."

"KEGUGURAN?!"

"Ya, aku tahu seharusnya tidak baik sedih berlarut-larut tapi tet—

" Tapi aku kan tidak jadi berkelahi dengan resepsionismu?!"

"Hah?"

Sungmin memegangi perutnya heboh. Jangan keguguran! Sungmin rela harus naik berat badan seratus kilo sekalipun asal jangan ambil bayi nya. Mata sudah siap ingin menderai, kenapa bayinya har—

Tunggu dulu, kakinya bersih. Tidak ada darah, tidak ada ketuban.

"Eh? Kandunganku baik-baik saja.."

"Apa yang baik-baik saja Ming? Ryeowook jelas-jelas bilang kau sudah tidak hamil lagi padaku minggu kemarin, bukannya itu berarti kau keguguran?"

"Haa? Minggu kemarin? Aku baru sadar hamil saja tadi pagi."

"Huh?"

Sungmin bengong. Kyuhyun bengong.

"K-kau hamil lagi?"

"Hamil lagi bagaimana Kyu? Aku baru hamil sekali, dan itu tadi pagi."

"Tadi pagi?!"

"Ya! Dan kau malah tergesa kekantor saat ingin kuberitahu. Makanya aku disini dan melemparmu dengan testpack."

"T-tapi bukanny—tidak, itu tidak penting! Yang jelas sekarang kau hamilkan?!"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku akan jadi Ayaaaaah?!"

Suara sorakan terdengar.

Dua bibir terpaut. Kyuhyun terlihat menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin disusul lidah yang datang tanpa permisi mengaduk-aduk isi mulut, saling mengait dengan lidahnya. Sungmin kelimpungan cari pegangan, tangan mengalung di leher, sedang Kyuhyun memerangkap leher belakang Sungmin minta tambah.

Tidak ingat situasi, karyawan di kantin sudah hampir mimisan. Jika jeli, disudut sana kau juga bisa melihat si resepsionis yang hampir pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Takut setengah mati akan dipecat karena memaki Sungmin—yang ternyata benar-benar istri dari bos.

"Ahm~"

Suara seksi sialan! Sekarang bagian bawah Kyuhyun jadi menegang kurang ajar.

Tautan dilepaskan, sedikit bersalah melihat wajah Sungmin yang kelewat memerah karena susah bernapas.

"Kita bicarakan dirumah sayang." Ujarnya manis sebelum satu kecupan menyusul di dahi.

"Tuan Song!"

Laki-laki paruh baya mendekat.

"Tolong batalkan semua acaraku hari ini, dan tolong umumkan ke suluruh media kalau aku akan segera jadi Ayah!"

Yah, begitulah..

Akhirnya keinginan Kyuhyun untuk punya bayi benar-benar terwujud.

Soal laki-laki tak bisa hamil? Lupakanlah kawan. Bukannya jika itu adalah cinta tak ada yang mustahil?

Percayalah apa yang ingin kau percayai. Meski tak semanis harapan lain diluarsana. Setidaknya bintangmu tak akan pernah pergi, meski redup ditutupi awan atau tersembunyi oleh kabut, dia tak pernah pergi. Masih disana menunggu untuk di temukan.

Berbahagialah..

Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin.

 **OoO**

 **FIN**

 **OoO**

Author's note :

HAPPY JOYDAY! *tebar confetti

Wah, gak kerasa ini adalah joyday ke-5 semenjak jadi joyer untuk pertamakali, mungkin kalau dijabarin cerita senang sedihnya jadi joyer selama lima tahun kalian semua pada bakal kabur ya ^^"

Tentang Kyuhyun... Tentang Sungmin... terlalu banyak cerita indah mereka yang bikin aku sulit pergi, memaksaku untuk tetap bertahan, tetap percaya jika suatu saat nanti akan ada akhir yang indah.

Meski mulai dari sini akan sangat sulit dan sakit, yakinkan dirimu bahwa masih ada pegangan yang tak bisa dilepas. Tak peduli bagaimana badai, aku yakin.. rasa cinta diantara mereka belumlah terkikis. Cuma merekanya aja yang agak 'bandel' soal perasaan masing-masing ^^" ini juga bukan berarti mereka begitu tanpa alasan.. ada rasa sakit dan luka dimasa lalu yang tak habis dalam semalam, jadi mungkin butuh waktu untuk sembuh dan sadar kemana tempat seharusnya hati mereka pulang. Tahukan? Kisah cinta di real life itu nga seindah di ff :')

Kita bertahan bersama ya joyers? ^^)9 yang mau temenan yuk add aku di FB : **PururuJoy**

Daaan sesuai janji! aku bikin **2 ff** buat joyday kali ini^^ Yang 1 nya **Yes!** Komedi/Romance (Tunjuk atas) dan yang satunya lagi **Tirams** **ù** Hurt/Angst/Supranatural, Cuma **Tiramis** **ù** gak lansung aku pos, tergantung kalian aja mau di pos atau tidak? Soalnya itu ff feel nya nyes nyes sakit :" jadi kalo di pos takut mungkin bakal ngerusak feel happy kalian :"

Jadi buat yang mau tanggepin **Yes!** atau **Tiramis** **ù** di pos silahkan coret-coret di kotak review yaaa!

Sign,

Heproditeus ChoLee


End file.
